The use of pallets, traditionally constructed from wood and used for storage and transportation of products, is well known. Such pallets facilitate product handling, for example, by a forklift by means of which they are moved for loading onto a cargo vehicle or stored until needed.
The disadvantages of wood, such as absorption of water, splintering, attack by insects, etc. are also well known. This has led to occasional use of pallets formed out of metals such as steel or aluminum or various polymeric plastic materials. Nonetheless, the materials handling industry could benefit from an improved rot and insect resistant pallet system that is adjustable in size and particularly such a system wherein economy of manufacture is achieved by the ability to manufacture pallet sections of standardized sizes that later can be assembled into pallets of varying dimensions.